Un ángel para Navidad
by Staticswaves
Summary: Nanoha Takamachi ha perdido su espíritu navideño, y alguien muy especial entra en su vida para devolvérselo. NanoFate. UA.
1. Chapter 1

_Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece._

* * *

**Un ángel para Navidad.**

**Capítulo I.**

* * *

La ciudad estaba cubierta con un manto blanco, había nevado la noche anterior y las calles daban el aspecto perfecto para esa época. Pronto iba a ser navidad y la emoción se podía sentir en cada rincón del lugar, las personas iban caminando agitadas por las calles, con sus manos llenas de bolsas y regalos para sus seres queridos, los niños jugaban alegremente con la nieve, creando muñecos con esta o cosas similares, en las esquinas de las calles había un grupo de persona cantando los villancicos y todos estaban muy felices…

…Todos menos una muchacha de largos cabellos cobrizos y ojos azules…

La chica llamada Nanoha Takamachi, de veintidós años de edad, estudiante de pedagogía, caminaba airadamente por las calles de la ciudad de Tokio. Cansada de su arduo día de estudios, de los fatales resultado de sus exámenes finales y lo que más le molestaba era todo ese ambiente navideño que se respiraba en la ciudad.

− "_¡Son unos farsantes!"_− Pensó frunciendo el ceño, mientras veía a un hombre alto y gordo vestido con el típico traje rojo con blanco, con esa barba y bigotes exageradamente espesos, el tipo cada cierto tiempo soltaba una estridente risa que era del supuesto Santa original, la risa que estaba lejos de parecerse al _"Jo, jo, jo"_ que los niños adoraban. El Santa Falso, y no era que ella creyera que existiese uno verdadero, tenía a un niño sentado en sus piernas, hablándole de quién sabe que cosas, pero lo que fuese Nanoha estaba segura de algo: Todo era una mentira, como su identidad y el supuesto espíritu navideño que la gente sentía.− _"Les mienten a los niños con el único propósito de vender_ _más juguetes. Son de lo peor."_− Afortunadamente para la muchacha, ya había llegado a su edificio que estaba completamente decorado de acuerdo a las fechas.

Entró por las enormes puertas giratorias y se topó con el conserje vestido de Santa Claus. El cual le recibió con una sonrisa cálida.

− "Buenas tardes, Takamachi-san. _Jo, jo, jo_."− Saludó soltando esa risita irritante, Nanoha le devolvió el saludo turbada. ¿Por qué estaba vestido así un hombre de casi 80 años?− "¿Le gusta mi traje? Yagami-san lo ha hecho para mí."− el hombre de avanzada edad dio un giro mostrando la vestimenta completa, estaba tan emocionado como un niño.− "Ha quedado estupendo, cuando la vea déle las gracias de mi parte Takamachi-san. _Jo, jo, jo_."

− "Claro, Mitsuishi-san."− Logró articular y subió al ascensor intentando ignorar al hombre vestido de Santa.− "¡Hayate-chan y sus ideas locas! De seguro tiene mi departamento decorado con todas estas estupideces de Navidad… ¡Fue mala idea pasarle la llave de mi hogar!"− Se regañó y cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron una linda vista recibió a la futura profesora.

El pasillo estaba completamente decorado con cintas verdes y rojas, campanas, también había ramilletes de muérdagos colgados por todas partes y las luces de colores iluminaban todo el lugar. Se escuchaba una música tenue provenir de uno de los departamentos, además había un aroma a pan dulce que logró que el estómago de Nanoha pidiese comida.

− "Lo había olvidado, me salte el almuerzo… necesito comer algo…"− Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta de su hogar.− "Estoy en…"− Se quedó de piedra al ver en lo que estaba convertida su casa. Guirnaldas, cintas, muérdagos, luces, una corona de adviento en el centro de la mesa y lo peor de todo, un enorme pino al lado de la ventana, el cual su mejor amiga, subida en un asilla, decoraba alegremente.− "¡Hayate Yagami!"− Rugió llamando la atención de la castaña de ojos azules, que casi se cae.− "¡¿Qué diablos le has hecho a mi casa?!"

− "Eh… la estoy decorando…"− Respondió insegura.

− "Me he podido dar cuenta, pero ¿Por qué?"− Un tic se formó en la ceja de Takamachi al ver que su amiga no respondía.− "¡Esta es mi casa! A mi no me gusta la navidad"− Hayate que la conocía prácticamente de toda la vida sabía perfectamente eso. − "¿Qué te da el derecho para decorar _mi_ casa con estas… estas _porquerías_?"− La combinación de hambre y odio por la navidad volvían muy temible a Nanoha. Hayate se bajó de la silla, antes de que Nanoha la lanzara al piso, y miró temerosa a la futura pedagoga con expresión de niña pequeña regañada. Y casi, casi ablandó el corazón de la mujer de cabellos cobrizos− "Para eso tienes tu casa, Hayate-chan."− Le dijo claramente menos alterada.

− "Es que… ya decoré mi casa, con ayuda de Reinforce y las demás…"− Comenzó a explicar.− "Y me dije… pobre Nanoha-chan, no tiene con quién celebrar la Navidad aparte de nosotras sus amigas… entonces…"

− "Se te ocurrió esta brillante idea."− Terminó en un suspiró. Se sacó el bolso y lo dejó el su sofá.− "No tenías que molestarte en decorar mi casa, Hayate-chan. Sabes que no me gusta la navidad."− Le recordó.

− "Si, Hayate. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Sabes que Nanoha es igual o peor que el _Grinch_…"− Acotó una niña de cabellos rojos, saliendo de la cocina.− "Todos los años es lo mismo."− La niña de aproximadamente once años se sentó en el sofá, en su manos había un bastón de caramelo y lo lamía alegremente.

− "No me insultes, Vita-chan."− Murmuró con el ceño fruncido.− "En unos años más yo podría ser tu profesora y…"− Comenzó su amenaza.

− "Y me enseñarías como odiar la navidad."− Terminó con el ceño fruncido.− "Yo creo que deberían sacarte de esa profesión, ¿Qué les dirás a los niños pequeños cuando te pregunten sobre la navidad?"− Hayate en vano intentó callar a su prima más joven.

− "Pues la verdad."− Se cruzó de brazos sin despegar su vista de los ojos de la niña. − "Les diré que Navidad es puro comercio. Es una festividad tonta y aburrida, donde te reúnes con miles de familiares que no te ven hace siglos, y te abrazan como si te quisieran mucho. Y que la navidad que ellos tanto adoran, es utilizada para fomentar el consumismo en la sociedad."− Recitó como cada año, y como cada vez que lo decía, Vita y Hayate se quedaron boquiabiertas.

− "Bravo."− Aplaudió una muchacha de cabellos rosa.− "Has roto tu propio récord, Takamachi."− Alabó con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.− "El año pasado dijiste eso mismo en tres minutos, ahora lo has dicho en…"− Fingió mirar su reloj.− "Dos minutos y veintiún segundos. Felicidades."

− "¡No me molestes tu también, Signum-san!"− Gimió frustrada.− "¡No me gusta navidad y punto!"

− "Onee-chan, salgamos de la casa de esta amargada."− Vita le sacó la lengua a Nanoha y fue hacia su hermana.− "Te esperamos en casa, Hayate y cuídate de _el_ _Grinch_."− Le dijo a su prima y antes de escuchar los gritos furiosos de Takamachi salió corriendo seguida de Signum.

− "Esa niña… ¿Por qué la soporto?"− Se tiró al sofá con expresión cansada en el rostro.

− "Porque la quieres."− Contestó con una sonrisa Hayate, la cual se encontraba sentada en el brazo del sofá.− "Reinforce esta en tu cocina preparando pan dulce, espero que no te moleste. Es que mi horno se ha estropeado y no teníamos otro lugar donde ir a cocinar."− Le informó mientras acariciaba el cabello de la cansada muchacha.

− "Da igual… mientras me deje un pan dulce…"− Murmuró y soltó un suspiro mirando la decoración de su hogar. Tan navideña…− "Lamento haberte gritado, Hayate-chan, es que ha sido un día verdaderamente malo…"

− "No te preocupes, creo que me tomé muchas libertades con esto…"− Miró la decoración.− "Cuando Reinforce termine lo sacaremos, no te preocupes…"

− "No es necesario, si que mi casa este decorada te hace feliz, supongo que podré soportarlo unos días."− Intentó su mejo esfuerzo por sonreír. ¿Qué podía pasar si dejaba su casa decorada hasta que terminasen esas fiestas? Se incorporó y miró a su amiga con el ceño fruncido.− "Ha pasado prácticamente un año desde que eres novia de Reinforce-san… ¿Me puedes decir dónde, cuándo y cómo sucedió?"− Hayate giró los ojos, ¿Cuántas veces le había contado esa historia a Nanoha? ¡No era su problema que no le creyese!

− "Pues, era un día como este… frío y aburrido, estaba sola, mis primas no estaban y Nanoha-chan estaba estudiando para un examen, la navidad se acercaba y me acordé que de pequeña le escribía cartas a Santa para recibir regalos… así que escribí una carta."− Comenzó a narrar mirando el techo, ignorando el ceño que se estaba formando en el rostro de su amiga.− "Le pedí compañía… lo hice como broma, ¿Sabes? Pero en la noche apareció Reinforce y…"

− "¡Deja de inventar esa historia!"− Bufó Nanoha.− "Quiero la verdad."− Exigió mirando a la castaña que tenía una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.− "Además no parece ser Japonesa, ¿Cuál es su apellido?"

− "Reinforce _Claus_."− Nanoha rechinó los dientes y le lanzó un cojín a su amiga.− "¡Es la verdad!"− Reclamó Hayate aguantando la risa.− "Si quieres revisa su identificación…"

− "Coincidencia… ¿Quieres que me crea que Santa Claus te trajo a Reinforce como regalo de navidad? ¡No me hagas reír! Eso es totalmente ridículo."− Y la aludida apareció en la sala con un delantal de cocina y una bandeja llena de bollos dulces. Nanoha le dirigió una mirada enfadada a la chica de cabellos plateados y ojos rojos.

−"¿Hice algo malo, Nanoha-san?"− Preguntó calmadamente, miró a Hayate la cual tenía una mueca derrotada en el rostro.− "Oh… no tengo mi identificación aquí, esta en la casa de Hayate…"− Explicó.

− "¿De verdad quieren que crea toda esa historia fantástica que se inventaron?"− Preguntó tomando uno de los panes dulces que Reinforce tenía en una bandeja. Lo masticó e involuntariamente sonrió.− "¡Están deliciosos Reinforce-san!"

− "¿Por qué no lo intentas?"− Preguntó Yagami tomando uno de los dulces que su novia había preparado.− "Escríbele una carta a Santa, pídele compañía y verás que resulta."− Reinforce miró a su novia y suspiró. ¿Por qué no entendía que, hicieran lo que hicieran, Nanoha no creería en la Navidad ni en nada relacionado con esta?

− "Claro, claro. ¿Y que le pido?"− Cuestionó sarcásticamente.− "No bromees, Hayate-chan. Esas son fantasías, si no quieres decirme como conociste a Reinforce-san, esta bien. Puedo vivir sin saber eso."− Tomó su bolso y se dirigió a la mesa.− "Ahora, si no les molesta, quiero estudiar."− La pareja se miró unos instantes con sorpresa.

− "Esta bien… nos vemos Nanoha-chan."− Se despidió Hayate con tristeza y salió seguida de Reinforce.

− "¿Creerá que soy tonta o qué?"− Murmuró masticando el pan dulce que Reinforce había preparado, y se concentró en sus estudios. Tendría examen dentro de poco y como en los pasados había sacado calificaciones deficientes, desde su punto de vista, debería esforzarse el triple esta vez.

_Escríbele una carta a Santa…_

− "Esa Hayate…"− Abrió un cuaderno y tomó su bolígrafo.− "¿Será verdad lo que dijo?"− Miró pensativamente la hoja blanca que tenía frente a ella, ¿Por qué sentía tanta curiosidad por saber de donde había salido Reinforce? Daba igual, no debería importarle si su amiga era feliz. Pero… debía reconocer que sentía un poco de celos que Hayate hubiese encontrado ya una pareja estable y que fuese tan feliz. A ella también le gustaría tener la mitad de la felicidad que su amiga experimentaba, tener alguien que la cuidase y la mimase como Reinforce lo hacía con Yagami. Aunque la chica de cabellos plateados era demasiado seria para su gusto…− "¿En qué estoy pensando? Debo concentrarme en estudiar… aunque…"− Mordió su labio y miró por largo rato la corona de adviento en el centro de su mesa. − "No pierdo nada con intentarlo…"− Si, Nanoha era demasiado curiosa para su propio bien.− "Bueno, pierdo una hoja de papel y un poco de tinta… pero eso no importa."− Y comenzó a escribir insegura. ¿Qué debía poner? Ella nunca le había escrito una carta a nadie, y menos a aquel personaje ficticio.

_Querido Santa Claus (¿O charlatán?):_

_No creo en ti, así que no sé porque estoy escribiendo esto… bueno, tal vez influenciada por mi amiga Hayate y por el aburrimiento que siento en estos momentos. Te confieso que nunca creí ni creeré en tu existencia, siempre pensé que eras un viejo pervertido que se colaba en las casas de los demás para espiarlos, así que más que admirarte y desear conocerte, te tenía miedo._

_Perdona si he sido hiriente, pero es lo que creo. Además la Navidad es una festividad falsa, manipulada por el comercio, que crean ilusiones en los niños que cuando crecen se rompen… algo detestable._

_En fin, mi amiga anteriormente mencionada, me dijo que te había escrito una carta y que por medio de esta había entrado Reinforce Claus (¿Tú hija? Nyahaha) en su vida. Por eso me gustaría pedirte algo similar… ¿Algo de compañía? No estaría mal, hace más de tres años que vivo sola y ni siquiera novio he encontrado. Así que quiero uno, o una da igual no discrimino._

_Sé que es una petición grande, pero nunca te he pedido nada viejo, así que me lo debes ¿No?_

_Lamento si he sido fría, incrédula, o todas esas cosas que debes detestar. Pero ya ves, así soy y seré. Agradece al menos que soy sincera._

_Con mucho escepticismo _

_Nanoha Takamachi._

_P.D: Si no es mucha la molestia que mi regalo llegue lo antes posible._

− "Uh…"− Dejó el bolígrafo en la mesa y miró la carta, la leyó un y otra vez. Hasta que finalmente la arrancó, la dobló y la metió dentro del cuaderno.− "Que ridículo, ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Como si la historia de Hayate-chan fuese cierta!"− Frunció el ceño y se levantó. Al fin y al cabo aún quedaba un poco de inocencia en la mente de Nanoha.− "Creo que necesito una taza de café bien caliente, para mantenerme cuerda."− Se dirigió a su cocina y al pasar cerca de la ventana notó que había comenzado a nevar.− "Menos mal que mañana no tengo clases… o si no, me hubiese tenido que levantar una hora antes… tonta nieve."− Murmuró mirando a la gente jugar y reír alegremente al ver la nieve caer. ¿Por qué se emocionaban? ¡Era sólo nieve! Como cada año caía en esas épocas. ¿Qué tenía de especial? Aparte de retrasar a las personas en sus labores diarios porque tapaba caminos.

Entró a la cocina, puso a calentar el agua y sacó una taza de color blanco con un oso vestido de Santa Claus. Frunció el ceño, ¿Hayate había cambiado todas las cosas de su casa? Suspiró intentando calmarse, sabía que su amiga tenía las mejores intenciones. Sacó el tarro de café y vertió una cucharada en la taza.

− "Espero poder mantenerme despierta toda la noche, que necesito estudiar."− Murmuró y después de esperar unos minutos el agua estaba lista. La vertió en su taza y sin agregarle una pizca de azúcar a su café comenzó a beberlo, mientras se dirigía a la mesa.− "Bien… comencemos con esto…"− Y se dedicó a estudiar, aunque la chica sin darse cuenta se iba quedando dormida sobre sus apuntes…

Después de varias horas, fuertes golpes se escucharon en el departamento de la futura profesora, la cual dormía plácidamente encima de la mesa y babeando sus valiosos apuntes.

Los ruidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes, parecía que iban a derrumbar la puerta.

− "¡¿Eh…?! ¿Qué…?"− Se frotó los ojos adormilada y bostezó.− "Demonios, me quedé dormida…"− Maldijo entre dientes y observó la hora. Las doce de la madrugada. Había dormido cerca de cinco horas.− "Dormí mucho y me duele la espalda…"− Los golpes en la puerta persistían.− "¿Se le habrá quedado algo a Hayate-chan? Pero… ella tiene llaves… entonces ¿Quién será?"− Se levantó curiosa y a paso lento se acercó a la puerta. La abrió y…

− "Um… hola."− Una rubia alta le saludó con timidez. Nanoha le miró sin parpadear, la mujer frente a ella debía tener su edad, no más. Tenía unos ojos grandes y expresivos de color escarlata, sus cabellos rubios tenían copos de nieve y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas debido al frío que debía hacer afuera. Llevaba una chaqueta y unos pantalones que parecían ser poco abrigadores para esa época, la ropa era totalmente negra, lo único que resaltaba de su vestimenta era un triangulo dorado en su cinturón. La chica sin duda alguna era preciosa, pero no la conocía y por eso frunció el ceño.

− "¿Quién eres?"− Torpemente la rubia sacó una tarjeta de su bolsillo.

− "Em… soy… Fa… Fei…"− La rubia parpadeó confundida, al parecer incapaz de leer el contenido de la tarjeta.− "Fat… espera un minuto… no veo…"− La boca de Nanoha se abrió, ¿Cómo diablos esa chica no sabía como se llamaba?− "…"

− "Pásame esa cosa."− Takamachi le arrebató de mala gana la tarjeta a la rubia.− "Fate Testarossa."− Leyó después de unos minutos, no era porque no supiese pronunciar el nombre, el problema era que la letra era casi ilegible.− "No te conozco ¿Qué quieres?"

− "Soy tu regalo de navidad."− La rubia nuevamente se metió la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó un papel.− "Santa me mandó…"− Le mostró la carta que Takamachi había escrito horas antes.

− "¿Cómo…? ¡¿Te metiste a mi casa?!"− Exclamó asombrada y asustada, ¿Qué clase de psicópata era esa rubia?− "Un minuto… dijiste… ¿_Santa_?" − Con ánimo el regalo asintió.− "Pero… ¡yo nunca mandé esa carta! ¿Cómo la conseguiste?"

− "Um… Santa Claus me la dio."− Contestó insegura.− "Mira… tiene su firma."− Nanoha miró la carta y efectivamente vio un "Jo" rojo con una estrella verde encima, firma más tonta que esa no había.− "Así que… desde ahora soy… tu regalo… hasta que me deseches."

− "¿De dónde saliste?"− Preguntó con inseguridad.

− "Soy un ángel que vive… bueno, vivía con Santa."− Explicó y tembló. Nanoha le miró con las cejas levantadas ¿Un ángel? ¿Cómo se iba a creer eso?− "¿Me dejas pasar? Hace un frío y el viaje ha sido largo…"− La rubia se abrazó a si misma. Nanoha se fijó en los labios de la rubia, los cuales tenían un tono violáceo. Así que por lastima más que por otra cosa, la dejó pasar.

Cerró la puerta tras de si y le indicó a la rubia que le siguiera hasta la sala.

− "Espera… ¿Viaje? ¿En qué viajaste? ¿No eres de Japón?"− Preguntó atropelladamente, sin saber que pensar de todo eso.

− "No, no soy japonesa."− Respondió mirando con emoción la decoración de la casa.− "Viaje en el trineo, ¿Dónde más? Me trajeron Rudolph, Donner y Blitzen. Son buenos renos…"− Explicó con una sonrisa encantadora mientras veía el árbol de navidad.

− "¿Trineos? ¿Renos? ¡¿Crees que soy estúpida?!"− Le señaló con un dedo.− "Exijo que me digas la verdad, ¿Es una broma de Hayate-chan, verdad?"

− "No."

− "Si eres un ángel… ¿Por qué no tienes alas y esa cosa que tienen los ángeles en la cabeza?"− La rubia giró los ojos al ver la desconfianza en los ojos azules.

− "Duh, porque no soy de ese tipo de ángeles."− Frotó sus manos.− "Soy tu regalo… ¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo?"− Las mejillas de Nanoha se tiñeron de rojo al escuchar esa pregunta.

− "¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza, pervertida?"− Reclamó con enfado. Aunque las cosas pervertidas pasaban por _su_ cabeza.

− "¿Pervertida?"− Parpadeó varias veces, sin entender.− "¿Qué es pervertida?"

− "¿Qué?"− La miró con cara de 'debes estar bromeando'

− "Lo siento, viviendo con Santa todos estos años… no sé mucho de humanos, ni de sus palabras."− Se disculpó rascando su cabeza.

− "¿De verdad vivías con Santa?"− Preguntó Nanoha mirándola sospechosamente. Intentado buscar el truco, pero la rubia parecía demasiado convencida de sus palabras, era una buena actriz… o todo era realidad. Y obviamente el cerebro de Nanoha optó por creer en la primera teoría.

− "Sí… y me mandó aquí, para ayudar a que… _tú_, vuelvas a creer en al navidad."− De la nada la rubia sacó un ramo de rosas rojas.− "Son para ti, de parte de Santa… me dijo que te las diera, por decirle viejo pervertido."− Rió un poco y le extendió el ramo. Nanoha lo tomó sin saber que pensar.− "¿Cómo te llamas?"

− "Nanoha Takamachi."− Fate asintió mientras leía la carta.

− "Oh… así que ahora Nanoha, soy tu… _novia_…"− Murmuró dudosa. Al parecer no muy enterada de lo que significaba aquella palabra.

− "¿Qué? Espera… esa carta… no era eso lo que quería… digo…"

− "Si cumplo mal mi labor, Santa enviará un reemplazo mejor."− Le informó con una sonrisa.− "Pero no te preocupes, intentaré cumplir mi cometido de la mejor manera posible."

− "¡No es eso!"− Reclamó.− "Eres una desconocida, _no puedes_ ser mi novia."− Pero el regalo estaba más interesada en como las luces del árbol navideño se prendían y apagaban, parecía estar deslumbrada por tantas luces de colores.− "¡Escúchame!"− Le gritó frustrada.

− "Para ser una persona que odia la navidad, tienes este sitio muy bien decorado."− Siseó pensativa.− "Por cierto, Nanoha… no tengo a donde ir ¿Me puedo quedar aquí?"− Preguntó con una enorme e infantil sonrisa en el rostro. Nanoha estaba dudando seriamente si esa mujer tenía su edad, porque parecía que mentalmente tenía cinco años…

− "¡¿Qué?!"− Gritó cuando proceso las palabras de Testarossa. Pero la rubia ya no la escuchaba, nuevamente se había quedado embobada mirando las luces.

¿Por qué de pronto de veía forzada a vivir con una extraña? ¿y por qué no se podía negar y sacarla a patadas de su casa?

Bueno… era como dejar a su suerte a un niño que no sabe nada del mundo. No podía ser tan cruel…

Pero de todas formas iba a mandar una agradable carta al viejo pervertido.

_Santa Claus:_

_¡Menudo regalo me has mandado! Quería una persona madura, no una niña encerrada en el cuerpo de una mujer adulta. ¡Quiero una novia que me cuide, no una novia a quien deba cuidar!_

_Realmente no sé si agradecerte o golpearte, aunque esto último suena de lo más tentador… así que cuidado cuando te topes conmigo._

_Muy desconforme._

_Nanoha._

_P.D: Espero despertar mañana y ver a una persona adulta a mi lado._

* * *

Bueno, idea extraña, lo sé. Pero tenía ganas de escribir un fic relacionado con Navidad porque… bueno, estamos en el mes y todo eso.

Oh, por si alguien quiere saber los nombres de los renos al español serían:

Rudolph: Rodolfo.

Donner: Trueno.

Blitzen: Relámpago.

Gracias por leer. Y ya saben que hacer si tienen alguna crítica, comentario, sugerencia, duda etc.

**K4ro.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha es propiedad de sus respectivos autores, bla, bla, bla…

**

* * *

**

**Un ángel para Navidad.**

**Capítulo II.**

* * *

La rubia seguía mirando las luces del árbol, muy emocionada, como si nunca antes en su vida las hubiese visto. Nanoha seguía observando incrédula a su regalo. ¿Qué se suponía debía hacer? ¿Dejar a esa extraña permanecer en su casa? Era lo más lógico siendo que la rubia de nombre raro proclamaba ser su regalo de Navidad. Un regalo que venía directamente de Santa Claus…

_No_. Eso era simplemente ridículo. ¿Cómo llegó a pensar que eso pudiese ser realidad? Seguramente eso seguía siendo un sueño. Sí, estaba durmiendo. Con ese pensamiento en mente comenzó a guardar los bolígrafos en su cartera. Pero… necesitaba cerciorarse si realmente todo era un sueño, por ello se detuvo y miró atentamente su brazo derecho. Lentamente pellizcó la carne y soltó un chillido de dolor. Miró al frente… y la rubia seguía ahí. No, no era un sueño. _Demonios_.

− "Mañana a primera hora te largas de mi casa."− habló secamente, llamando la atención del regalo.− "¿Escuchaste?"− La rubia asintió varias veces, con el ceño levemente fruncido. Confundida.

− "Entonces… ¿a dónde iré?"− Le preguntó a la futura profesora, la cual se encogió de hombros.

− "Ese no es mi problema… Fate."− Gruñó y de mala gana comenzó a ordenar los papeles esparcidos en la mesa, aquellos papeles que en un momento fueron apuntes y ahora eran sólo hojas baboseadas. Entre ellos estaba la carta que de mala gana le había arrebatado a Fate.

− "Si es tu problema, Santa me mandó aquí por tu culpa."− Acusó intentado apelar a la conciencia de Nanoha, cosa que no consiguió. La chica seguía de lo más entretenida peleando con aquellas hojas.− "¡Hey!"

− "¿Qué? ¿Me vas hacer un escándalo por echarte de _mi_ casa?"− Gruñó.− "No me hagas…"− Se giró y miró a su regalo sólo para darse cuenta que algo había llamado la atención de la rubia, y no era precisamente algo relacionado con su actual problema de vivienda. Frunció el ceño con mucha molestia ¡Esa mujer tenía un nivel de concentración cero!− "¡Escúchame!"− Regañó.

− "¿Qué es esto?"− Se acercó casi corriendo a la televisión, la miró, la olió, la tocó, le golpeó la pantalla y volvió a fijar su vista en Nanoha. − "¿Se come? Aunque huele raro…"− Frunció el ceño sintiendo el fuerte impulso de lamer la caja cuadrada y oscura. Takamachi en contra todos sus deseos sonrió. Bueno, era el regalo más extraño que le habían dado en su vida, pero también era el más lindo.

− "Por supuesto que no."− Contestó casi con tono maternal.− "Se llama televisión y sirve para…"− Miró detenidamente a la rubia, que le observaba demasiado interesada como para estar actuando. ¿Realmente no sabía nada de nada?− _"No es posible que su historia sea cierta…"_

− "¿Para qué sirve?"− Insistió con sus ojos brillando llenos de curiosidad.

− "Sirve para prestar un servicio a la sociedad, promoviendo la cultura, proporcionando información real y exacta y por qué no decirlo sana diversión."− Contestó tomando el control remoto y se dirigió al sofá frente a dicho objeto.− "Aunque desgraciadamente la televisión actual no sirve más que para crearle al televidente necesidades superfluas, diversión insana, vulgar y corriente que en lugar de elevar el espíritu del ser humano lo denigra, lo pervierte y lo desvaloriza."− Fate la miró sin pestañear, esta vez con el ceño fruncido.− "¿Dije algo malo?"

− "Nanoha es muy negativa."− Comentó con tristeza.− "A Fate no me gusta que Nanoha sea así."

− "Pues si no te gusta ¡Te puedes largar!"− Apuntó la puerta con enfado, ¿Qué se creía esa tipa? ¡No tenía ningún derecho a juzgarla si no la conocía! No llevaban ni siquiera una hora juntas y… − _"Bueno, tampoco he sido muy amable con ella…"_− Reconoció y casi se sintió mal. Casi.

− "¿Cómo funciona?"− Preguntó Fate, ignorando las palabras de la universitaria.− "¿Hay que aplaudir?"− Aplaudió mirando si la televisión se encendía y como no lo hizo volvió a mirar a Nanoha, la cual estaba conteniendo la risa sin mucho resultado. Fate pasó por alto que su _¿novia?_ se estaba riendo de ella.

− "¿De dónde sacaste que aplaudiendo podría funcionar?"

− "Santa tenía en su despacho un periquito que si uno aplaudía hablaba, pensé que sería lo mismo."− Respondió sonriendo.− "Pero me equivoque."− Y se rió de su propia ineptitud.

− "Si, bueno… ¿Santa tiene despacho?"− No pudo evitar preguntar.− "Olvídalo, no sé porque pregunto si sé que no existe."

− "Si existe, él me crío."− Rebatió muy segura la rubia y si no fuese porque discutían por la existencia de Santa Claus, Nanoha diría que parecía una adulta.− "Y si, tiene despacho. Ahí lee miles de cartas…"− Extendió sus brazos dándole énfasis a sus palabras.− "Son en muchos idiomas ¿Sabes? Pero se da el trabajo de leerlas todas, yo estaba cuando leyó la tuya."− Le informó y una sonrisa juguetona se formó en sus labios.

− "¿Ah, sí?"− Murmuró desinteresada. − "¿Y que dijo?"

− "Fate, tienes trabajo."− Contestó intentando imitar lo mejor que pudo el tono masculino del abuelo. Nanoha le dio un coscorrón suave en la cabeza.− "Ouch, ¡Pero si eso dijo!"− Lloriqueó.

− "Aja."

− "Si no me vas a creer, mejor no preguntes."− Acarició el lugar herido, pero olvidó su dolor cuando vio de nuevo la televisión.− "Y… cómo funciona la… ¿_tele…risión_?"− Pronunció dudosa.

− "Es televisión."− corrigió Nanoha y presionó el botón verdel del control remoto.− "Presionando este botón, se enciende, luego con este se cambia de canal, y este con el signo más se le sube el volumen, con el menos se le baja."− Le indicó mostrándole cada paso.− "Es simple"− Nanoha no pudo evitar sonreír, Fate mostraba realmente la curiosidad propia de un cinco añero.− "Mira, es el noticiero."− Fate abrió los ojos asombrada y se acercó nuevamente a la televisión.− "¿Qué pasa ahora?"− inquirió extrañada.

− "¡Hay gente ahí dentro!"− Se hincó en el piso y miró debajo de la mesa donde se encontraba el aparato.− "¿Cómo se metieron?"− Nanoha parpadeó y abrió la boca varias veces, ¿Cómo explicarle eso a Fate? Si lo hacía comenzarían una ronda de preguntas interminables.

− "Larga historia, pero cambiando de tema ¿A dónde te irás mañana?"− Fate se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia.− "Hey, debes darle un poco más de importancia, ¡No tienes donde vivir! Es algo grave."− Le dijo con tono agudo _¿Preocupado tal vez?_

− "Si Nanoha esta tan preocupada por saber adonde iré, ¿Por qué no me deja vivir aquí?"− Y las mejillas de Nanoha se tiñeron de rojo. ¿Ella preocupada? ¡Una locura! Esa mujer era una extraña y ya quería que fuese mañana para tener que dejar de verla. Sí, porque Fate Testarossa era una molestia en todos los sentidos.

− "No estoy preocupada, por dios, es ridículo. Ni siquiera te conozco, ¿Por qué habría de estar preocupada?"− Fate volvió a su asiento, mientras acariciaba su mentón, pensando en que respuesta darle.

− "Porque Nanoha es una buena persona ¿No?"− Y le sonrió cálidamente. Una sonrisa capaz de derretirlo todo.

− "Silencio."− Bufó avergonzada, apagó el televisor y se levantó.− "Me voy a dormir, tú te quedarás aquí, no harás nada y más te vale no estar mañana cuando despierte, ¿Oíste?"− Le miró amenazante.

− "¡Si, señora!"− Dijo infantil.

− "¿Alguna pregunta antes de que no te vuelva a ver la cara?"− La rubia asintió vigorosamente.− "Suéltalo."

− "¿Qué se supone que es una novia?"− Y Nanoha se tuvo que afirmar de la pared antes de caer.

− "¡¿Cómo pretendías fingir ser mi novia si no sabes lo que es?!"− Preguntó airadamente. Fate se encogió de miedo en su asiento, ¿Por qué Nanoha podía llegar a ser tan terrorífica a veces? Y eso que no llevaba con ella mucho tiempo y ya le daba miedo. ¿Qué sería de ella en futuros días?

− "Ah… verás es algo gracioso…"− Rió nerviosa, percibiendo que su vida corría peligro.− "Santa me explicó lo que era, pero…"

− "¿Qué te dijo?"− Se cruzó de brazos y miró a la mujer que aun se encontraba sentada en el piso, frente al televisor.− "¿Y bien?"

− "Me dijo: Fate tu misión es lograr que esta chica, crea en la Navidad."− Comenzó intentando de nuevo (y en vano) imitar la voz del hombre.− "Para eso voy a cumplir su deseo y tú serás su novia. Y novia es…"− Miró a Nanoha y se rascó la mejilla.− "Y después mi atención se la gano un juguetito y no… no escuché lo que dijo. Lo siento mucho."− Se disculpó antes de que la chica de ojos azules le dijese algo.

− "Tienes un serio problema de concentración."− Reprochó.− "Pero no importa, mañana volverás con él y le dirás que no te quiero como regalo."− Sonrió burlonamente y entró a su cuarto sin oír las palabras de la rubia.− _"Relájate Nanoha, mañana no estará, mañana no_ _estará…"_− Se decía mientras se desvestía.− "Cuando despierte no estará."− Susurró colocándose un camisón de algodón rosa.− _"Mañana no_ _la veré y todo será normal de nuevo."_− Y con eso en mente la universitaria se metió en su cómoda cama.

* * *

Fate se encontraba sentada en el mismo lugar donde la dejó Nanoha, miraba la televisión apagada, luego el árbol de Navidad, luego la ventana por la cual no alcanzaba ver nada. Suspiró aburrida, ¿Qué debía hacer?

− "Nada, Fate, no vas hacer nada. Nanoha te dijo: 'Quédate ahí' y eso vas hacer."− Se cruzó de brazos, con una expresión decidida en el rostro.− "Pero dijo… quédate ahí, de quédate quieta ahí, sin moverte o quédate ahí de puedes deambular por la sala… mmm… es complicado. ¿Qué debo hacer?"− Frunció el ceño, pensativa. Si se quedaba ahí sin hacer nada, se aburriría, pero por otro lado si se movía y hacía algún desastre estaba segura que Nanoha no estaría contenta. Tembló al imaginarse a Takamachi con sus ojos sin brillo y una enorme vena en la frente, dispuesta a descuartizarla.− "¡Nanoha no me respondió lo que era una novia!"− Recordó e infló las mejillas con enfado.

De pronto un objeto volador no identificado, llamó la atención de la curiosa rubia.

− "Wah, ¿Qué es eso?"− Con emoción se levantó e intentó atrapar la cosa voladora, olvidando por completo que debía quedarse quieta en su lugar.− "¡Quédate quieto!"− Exigió cuando el bichito volador estaba cada vez mas lejos de su alcance.− "Mou, yo quería jugar con esa cosa… ¿Cómo te llamas?"− Miró con resentimiento al bicho que ya estaba en el techo y que no le había contestado.− "Maleducado."− Siseó.

El bicho por respuesta se alejó de ella y casi lo persiguió.

− "¡No, Fate!"− Se regañó recordando las indicaciones. Y quizá imaginar lo que la furia de Takamachi podría hacer, logró que se tranquilizara un poco.− "Debes quedarte quieta, de quieta sin moverte, no de quieta puedes deambular por la casa sin que Nanoha se entere."− Volvió a sentarse.− "Pero es tan aburrido…"− Gimoteó y de pronto su estómago rugió.− "Oh… creo que tengo hambre…"− Murmuró y se levantó dispuesta a buscar algo de alimento.− "Un momento… si le sacó comida… de seguro se enfada mucho, mucho más."− Miró la puerta por donde había entrado Nanoha, titubeante se dirigió hacía ella y se quedó parada mirándola.− "¿Golpeo o no golpeo?"− y antes de responderse ya se encontraba tocando la madera.

− "¡¿Qué quieres, Fate?!"− Bramó Nanoha más enfadada de lo que la rubia imaginó.− "¡Quiero dormir!"

− "Ah, verás… es que…"

− "¡No vas a dormir conmigo pervertida!"− La rubia le lanzó una mirada confundida a la puerta. Otra vez esa palabra… ¿Qué significaba?

− "¡No quiero eso! Deja de usar esa palabra rara…"− De pronto el cerebro de la rubia hizo clic.− "¿No será… no será que tu eres _pervertida_?"− Y a Fate le pareció que por el ruido que hizo Nanoha, esta se había caído de la cama y el sólo hecho de imaginarlo le hizo reír.

− "¡Por supuesto que no!"− Y antes de que la rubia pudiese pestañear ya tenía enfrente a Nanoha.− "¿Qué quieres?"

− "Um… tengo hambre…"− Contestó dudosa.− "Y bueno… me preguntaba si tenías algo para comer aquí…"− y para apoyar la petición su estómago rugió exageradamente fuerte.

− "Ah, sí."− Se dirigió a la cocina y Fate la siguió con una enorme sonrisa.− "¿Por qué sonríes así?"− Preguntó mirándola de reojo.− "Sólo te voy a dar un pan dulce y una taza de café, nada fuera de lo normal."

− "¿Café? ¿Qué es eso? ¡Creí que era un color!"− Nanoha se golpeó la frente irritada. ¿Por qué Santa Claus le había enviado a esa mujer ignorante? ¿Era una venganza por lo de viejo pervertido? ¡No se suponía que el anciano debía ser vengativo! Por dios, le daba regalos a los niños, era el ídolo de todo infante ¿Qué clase de ejemplo era ese?

− "Ya lo verás."− Indicó con tono malicioso y al llegar a la cocina comenzó a preparar rápidamente el café.

− "Oye, Nanoha."− Le llamó temerosa Fate y la chica de cabellos cobrizos soltó un: 'mph' por respuesta.− "¿Por qué sonríes así…? Parece que vas a envenenar a alguien."

− "¿Oh? No es nada, simplemente estoy ansiosa porque pruebes el café especial que te haré, será delicioso…"− Y Fate pasó por alto la sonrisa ladina de Nanoha.− "¿y qué hacías con Santa Claus, Fate?"− Preguntó sintiéndose tonta, pero así era la única manera que se le había ocurrido para descubrir las mentiras de la rubia (supuestamente) inocente.

− "Muchas cosas, lo único que no me dejaba era fabricar juguetes con los duendes, decía que era muy desastrosa para crear algo."− Se rascó la nunca riendo alegremente.− "Principalmente me dedicaba a cuidar a los renos y jugar con ellos, Santa decía que eran los únicos capaces de seguirme el ritmo sin terminar muertos de agotamiento. Oh, ¡También cocinaba pasteles!"

− "Ya veo."− Puso frente a la rubia una taza humeante de café y a su lado un pan dulce.− "Por cierto, ¿Conoces a una tal Reinforce Claus?"

− "Mmm…"− Fate tomó la taza, ignorando por completo la pregunta de Nanoha y bebió lentamente el líquido oscuro.− "¡Pfft!"− Lo escupió todo con ojos llorosos.− "¡Nanohaaaa!"− Lloró.− "¡Esta cosa es mala, amarga y esta muy caliente!"

− "Bueno, es verdad lo que dicen, a los niños no les gusta el café."− Se carcajeó, esa era una pequeña venganza por haberla sacado de la cama.

− "¡No soy una niña!"− Gritó apunto de hacer berrinche.− "¡Tengo veinti… veintitantos años!"− Le informó con orgullo y Nanoha sólo pudo girar los ojos ante lo ridículo de la situación, ¿No saber su propia edad? Seriamente Takamachi se preguntaba en que mundo vivía Fate.− "Además… además…"− Puso ambas manos bajos sus pechos y luego los levantó.− "¡Tengo el busto más grande que tú!"− Y sonrió triunfal al ver como la piel de Nanoha perdía su color. Aunque no entendía muy bien que había dicho.

− "Eres una… eres una…"− La apuntó sin saber que decir.− "¡¿Qué tiene que ver eso con ser o no una niña?!"

− "Y yo que sé."− Rió tiernamente (o irritante desde el punto de vista de Nanoha).− "En casa los ángeles siempre se peleaban por quién tenía el busto más grande y quién ganaba era tratada como una adulta, ¿Raro, no?"

− "Aun así la vida es muy injusta…"− Murmuró Nanoha mirando su pecho y luego el de la rubia.− "¡No debiste decir eso!"− Regañó.− "Soy muy sensible con este tema."

− "Lo siento."− Se disculpó arrepentida, aunque no tenía idea porque.− "¿Quieres que los frote?"− Preguntó con ingenuidad mirando los pechos de Nanoha.

− "¡¿Qué?!"

− "Ah… es que decían que si alguien te frotaba el pecho este crecía, ¿No es cierto?"− Takamachi se quedó boquiabierta, incapaz de encontrar su voz para rebatir semejante idiotez.− "¿Dije algo malo?"

− "¡Deja de fingir ser tan inocente!"− Ordenó y extrañamente un sonrojo se comenzó a formar en sus mejillas.

− "Pero si no estoy fingiendo nada…"− Le miró con ojos acuosos.− "¿Por qué estás… roja?"− Y nuevamente su curiosidad se hacía presente.

− "¡Silencio, silencio!"− Por algún motivo que no podía descubrir, la rubia sacaba lo peor de ella.− "Me voy a dormir y no quiero que me vuelvas a molestar."− Advirtió amenazante y se fue dejando a la rubia confundida en la sala.

* * *

Ya habían pasado más de dos horas desde aquella pequeña discusión y Nanoha no podía conciliar el sueño. ¿Por qué? Pues porque estaba enojada todavía con la rubia y el mundo entero por tener que soportar semejante regalo y aunque no lo quería admitir también estaba preocupada por Fate. La había dejado sola en la sala, sin nada para cubrirse y a cada minuto la temperatura descendía en la casa.

− "No tengo porque preocuparme, es una extraña… ¡y una muy desesperante!"− Murmuró en la oscuridad de su habitación.− "Ya, pero no por eso no va a sentir frío… ¿y si mañana amanece enferma?"− Se giró nuevamente y vio todo el espacio que sobraba en su enorme cama. − "Pues no es mi problema si se enferma, ¡Igual se va a tener que marchar!"− Otra vuelta.− "Pero… ¿La puedo echar de mi casa enferma?"− Otra vuelta, se mordió el labio inferior y contra su voluntad de levantó.− "Lo hago sólo para que no se enferme, y así se pueda largar de mi casa."− Se convenció y fue a la sala. Ahí encontró a la rubia, durmiendo pacíficamente en el sofá.

− "Trae…mmm… choco…late…"− Murmuró Testarossa y luego sus labios se curvaron hacía arriba.

− "Niños."− Giró los ojos y tomó a la rubia entre sus brazos.− "Hey, para ser tan alta es liviana como una pluma, que envidia."− Frunció el ceño y llevó a su regalo a su habitación.− "Cielos, duerme como una roca."− La depositó en el lado derecho de la cama y fue cuando notó algo.− "¿Por qué su ropa esta húmeda?"

− "Rudolph… vuelve aquí… reno…"− Hizo un mohín de disgusto y se puso en posición fetal.

− "Había oído que hay gente que habla en sueños, pero esto es simplemente ridículo."− Tocó el abdomen de la rubia y efectivamente estaba húmedo.− "¿Qué hizo que esta mojada? ¡Pobre que se le haya ocurrido meterse en mi cocina!"− Farfulló imaginando el desastre que debió haber dejado la rubia al intentar obtener un vaso con agua.− "Ahora… ¿Qué hago? No le puedo sacar la ropa así como así… pero si le dejo así, pescará una neumonía."− La sacudió de manera muy poco amable.− "Hey, Fate, despierta."

− "Ya…"− Entreabrió los ojos.− "¿Es navidad?"

− "No, faltan dos semanas para eso."− La sacudió nuevamente al ver que volvía a su sueño profundo.− "Voy a desvestirte, Fate. Tienes la ropa húmeda… y… ¡Es por eso, no quiero hacer nada contigo!"− Explicó inmediatamente, pero su regalo seguía en el séptimo sueño.− "¿Qué me pasa? ¡Estoy actuando como paranoica! Te voy a quitar la ropa, estés o no despierta, ¡No voy a dejar que te enfermes!"

− "Sí… Santa…"

− "Desabrocho la chaqueta, no pasa nada, no pasa nada…"− Susurró abriendo la prenda, se la sacó lentamente, tratando de no ser muy brusca.− "Dios, ¿Más negro? ¿Por qué le gusta tanto el negro? Más que criada por Santa Claus, parece criada por la misma muerte."− Comenzó a subir la camiseta cuidadosamente.− "¿Por qué tengo que pasar por esta tortura?"

− "Frío…"− Fate tembló cuando Nanoha le quitó la prenda y le dejó sólo con el sujetador.

− "Me siento como una violadora."− Murmuró avergonzada la ojiazul.− "Además esta rubia… es demasiado confianzuda, mira que dejar que una extraña la desvista…"− Sacó el cinturón con el triángulo dorado y desabotonó el pantalón.− "¿Y yo no soy igual? Desvistiendo a una desconocida… ¡Ni siquiera con Hayate-chan he hecho algo así!"− Finalmente dejó a su regalo con la ropa interior que afortunadamente para su integridad física y mental se encontraba totalmente seca y como pudo acomodó a la rubia bajó las frazadas.− "¡No vayas hacer cosas raras!"

− "Mmph"

− "Al final terminó por dormir conmigo… y ni siquiera quería."− Bostezó y frotó sus ojos soñolienta.− "Me pregunto que pasará conmigo cuando realmente quiera algo…"

Nanoha se acostó al lado de su regalo, Fate inconscientemente se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

− "_Tal vez este regalo no sea tan malo…"_

Y así ambas durmieron tranquilamente.

* * *

Reinforce y Hayate se dirigían al departamento de Nanoha, dos puertas lejos del de la castaña, la primera llevaba bolsas con dulces y cosas varias en las manos. ¿El motivo? Era simple, Yagami iba dispuesta a disculparse con su amiga, por aquello que había hecho para molestarla tanto. Y no estaba muy segura cual había sido su gran error.

− "¿Por qué vamos a su casa? Debe estar dormida y anoche estaba muy enojada. No creo que sea conveniente, Hayate."− Murmuró insegura Reinforce.

− "Reinforce, _cariño_."− Tono amenazador.− "No me hagas repetir las razones de porque hago esto, además conozco mejor que tú a Nanoha-chan y sé que el enfado se le pasó."− Y nuevamente volvió a sonreír alegremente.− "Además, ¿Qué es lo peor que nos puede hacer? Ayer decoramos de acuerdo a las fechas su casa y no nos mato…"

− "Pero casi…"

− "Así que te estas preocupando por nada."− Ignoró las palabras de la chica de cabello níveos.

− "Estamos arriesgándonos en vano."− Musitó con cansancio. Y esperó a que su novia abriese la puerta del departamento de Nanoha.− "Esto es violación a la propiedad privada, estoy segura que es sancionado por la ley."

− "¿Quién estudia leyes?"− Se giró para verla con el ceño fruncido.− "¿Tú o yo?"

− "Tú."

− "¿Entonces?"− Reinforce levantó una ceja, sin entender que quería escuchar su novia como respuesta.− "Cómo sea, tu pon las cosas en la mesa yo voy a despertar a Nanoha-chan."

− "Sí."− Y entraron al frío departamento, que a su sorpresa conservaba las decoraciones navideñas.− "Tal vez no haya sido mala idea decorar."

− "Te lo dije."− Rió alegremente y abrazó a su novia, la cual casi bota al piso todas las bolsas que traía. − "¿Cuando me he equivocado?"− Reinforce abrió la boca para responder.− "No es necesario que me contestes."− Comentó divertida y le dio un beso en la mejilla, para luego soltarla.− "Voy a levantar a Nanoha-chan, espero que no me ladré o me coma."

− "Suerte."− Deseó dirigiéndose a la mesa la cual tenía todas las cosas de Nanoha esparcidas.− "Qué raro, ella es siempre tan ordenada, ¿Habrá tenido algún problema anoche?"− Tomó los papeles para dejarlos en otro lugar lejos de la comida.− "Esto es…"− Tomó la hoja que tenía una firma muy peculiar y conocida para ella, sus ojos rojos se abrieron al máximo.− "No puede ser, realmente lo hizo…"

− "¡Nanoha Takamachi exijo una explicación!"− Escuchó el grito supuestamente enfadado de Hayate, aunque realmente parecía estar aguantando la risa. Lentamente y con la carta en la mano se dirigió al cuarto de la dueña de casa.− "Mira Reinforce, la gracia que ha hecho mi mejor amiga."− Murmuró con tono burlón.

− "Uhm… Hayate-chan… Reinforce-san… ¿Sucede algo?"− Intentó sentarse pero dos brazos se lo impidieron.− _"¿Dos brazos…?"_

− "¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías novia?"− Y fue entonces cuando Nanoha recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior. Fate estaba detrás de ella, abrazándola de manera casi protectora, su mentón apoyado entre su hombro y cuello, mientras sus piernas estaban enredadas y claro, como olvidar que la rubia sólo vestía con ropa interior bastante _provocativa_.

A cualquiera le mandaría el mensaje incorrecto.

− "¡Hayate-chan, no es… no es lo que piensas!"− Se incorporó bruscamente, despertando a la rubia en el proceso.− "¡Suéltame, Fate!"− Le ordenó pero la muchacha seguía media adormilada y tardó varios segundos en procesar la información.

− "Ah… sí…"− La soltó y comenzó a frotar sus ojos.− "¿Qué pasa?"− Miró al frente para toparse con dos figuras desconocidas.− "¿Quiénes son ellas?"− Reprimió un bostezo.

− "Soy Hayate Yagami y ella es Reinforce Claus, un gusto conocerte…"− La miró detenidamente.− "¿Cómo te llamas?"

− "Fate…"− Murmuró insegura.− "Fate Testarossa."

− "Fate-chan, ¡Que lindo nombre!"− Miró con malicia a su mejor amiga.− "No sabía que te gustaban extrajeras Nanoha-chan."

− "¡No es lo que imaginas!"− Reclamó con un sonrojo oscuro en su mejillas.

− "Eh… Hayate."− Llamó Reinforce a su novia, la cual le miró con un puchero digno de un niño de tres años. ¿Por qué le estaba arruinando la diversión?− "Creo… creo que esto lo explica todo."− Y le mostró la dichosa carta que había puesto en tantos aprietos a Nanoha.

− "¿Qué? Oh… _oh_."− Leyó la carta una y otra vez para luego estallar en carcajadas.− "Siempre tan sincera, Nanoha-chan."

− "No molestes."− Se levantó y le arrebató la carta a su amiga.− "¿Es esto una broma tuya?"

− "Por supuesto que no."− Miró a la rubia que veía el intercambio con gran interés.− "Aunque quiera no puedo hacer aparecer chicas lindas y menos una que te aguante. No soy Santa Hayate, Nanoha-chan, no hago milagros."

− "Entonces, entonces…"− Miró a su regalo con temor. ¡¿Todo era… real?!

− "Tendremos una larga charla."

− "_¡Tiene que estar bromeado! No voy a creerme esa historia ridícula de Santa Claus."_

− "Ne, ne Nanoha, ¿Por qué estoy en ropa interior? No recuerdo haberme desvestido"− Fate escogió un mal momento para liberar su inocente curiosidad.− "¿Y… por qué estoy en tu cama? Si me quedé dormida en el sofá… ¿qué pasó anoche?"− La mueca de Hayate se volvió traviesa, las mejillas de Nanoha estaban inhumanamente rojas.

− "Quién iba a pensarlo de ti, Nanoha-chan."− La miró con falso dolor.− "Creí que eras una persona sana…mira que abusar así de una inocente mujer…"

− "¿Abusar? ¿Cómo se hace es eso? ¿Qué me hizo?"− Preguntó atropelladamente Testarossa -más que con miedo con mucho, mucho interés- mientras sus ojos escarlata miraban a Yagami llenos de anhelo. Nanoha con desagrado notó que su amiga parecía muy gustosa de poder contestar cada una de las interrogantes.

Y conociéndola, quizá que historia inventaría.

− "_¡Me las pagarás Santa Claus! ¡Te juro que me vengaré!"_

* * *

Tengo demasiado sueño para dejar notitas XD.

Gracias por pasarse por aquí.

**K4ro. **

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Un ángel para Navidad.**

**Capítulo III.**

* * *

− "Tienes que estar bromeando."− Fue lo único que dijo Nanoha después de unos minutos de incómodo silencio.− "No puedo creer que... ¡Qué quieras hablar de esto!"− Miró a Hayate con el ceño fruncido, la cual estaba terminando de acomodarle la ropa a Fate, ropa que Reinforce se había visto forzada por su novia a prestarle.− "Me… me quieres decir que ella."− Apuntó a la rubia.− "Realmente es un ángel que viene por mandato de Santa Claus y todo eso…"

− "Si, es un poco difícil de creer, incluso a mí me costó asimilarlo."− Reconoció con tono pensativo.− "Pero…"− el estómago de Fate rugió.

− "Tengo hambre."− Comentó lo obvio.

− "Oh, es cierto. Vayamos a desayunar, te traje muchos dulces, Nanoha-chan."− La mirada de Fate se iluminó al oír aquellas palabras y fue casi corriendo a la sala, seguida de una seria Reinforce.− "Es bastante tierna."− Le dijo Hayate a Nanoha, la cual sólo giró los ojos.

− "Es inmadura, desesperante, infantil… de tierna no tiene mucho, Hayate-chan."− Gruñó y la castaña se rió entre dientes.

− "Se nota que Fate-chan, te ha robado el corazón." − Comentó risueña, leyendo en los ojos de su amiga esas ganas de golpearla. Ambas llegaron a la sala, donde encontraron a Reinforce y Fate mirándose fijamente, sus semblantes eran serios y parecía que se comunicaban de una manera que Hayate y Nanoha nunca se hubiese imaginado. Es que parecía comunicación… ¿_mental_? Takamachi sacudió su cabeza, eso era simplemente ridículo, miró fijamente a su regalo, el cual nunca había estado tan reservado.

− "¿Chicas? ¿Sucede algo malo?"− La estudiante de leyes fue la primera en hablar. Como si estuviesen sincronizadas, ambas mujeres negaron −"¿Se conocen?"

− "Sí."− Respondió Fate, en su rostro se formó una enorme sonrisa, Nanoha se preguntó si verla seria había sido una ilusión.− "Reinforce y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo."− E inesperadamente la rubia se lanzó a los brazos de la chica de cabellos níveos, la cual gustosa recibió el cariñoso saludo. Yagami levantó sus cejas, sin ocultar la sorpresa que sentía, no todos los días su novia se dejaba abrazar de esa manera, en ese sentido era bastante parecida a Nanoha, ambas eran alérgicas al contacto físico con otras personas. Por otro lado la futura pedagoga miraba esa muestra de afecto con un tic en su ceja derecha. ¿Por qué Fate se veía tan feliz? Es decir, más de lo normal... era molesto.

− "¿De dónde se conocen?"− Preguntó curiosa Hayate, mientras las cuatro se sentaban alrededor de la mesa, que para la alegría completa de Fate estaba llena de dulces navideños.

− "Trabajamos juntas en la pastelería de Santa Claus."− Esta vez fue Reinforce la que respondió. Nanoha las quedó viendo, con un pastelillo a medio camino, su boca formaba una perfecta circunferencia.

− "¿Esperas que te crea?"− Soltó antes de darle una mordida al dulce.

− "No, porque sé que eres incrédula con respecto a esto, Nanoha-san."− Fate al lado de su compañera de ex-trabajo miró a Nanoha, con una mirada brillante, muy parecida a la de un niño que ha recibido el mejor regalo del mundo.

− "Reinforce y yo siempre estábamos juntas, hasta que Santa la mandó aquí."− Y los ojos carmesí se vieron opacados por la tristeza. Nanoha sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta, sin saber porque motivo y prefirió ignorarlo.− "Reinforce era la única amiga que tenía."

− "Ah, lo siento."− Hayate sintió la desesperada necesidad de disculparse, después de todo, su carta había separado al par de amigas.

− "No importa."− Rió rascándose la nuca, percatándose que por su culpa el ambiente se había tensado.− "Además, es mi culpa por ser tan débil."− tomó su taza humeante con café y frunció los labios, el resto creyó ver como la rubia se volvía azul debido al asco.

− "¿Qué sucede?"− Preguntó esta vez Nanoha.

− "Es… es… eso que me diste anoche."− Miró a Nanoha con su mejor cara de cachorro abandonado.− "Nanohaaaa, esto no me gusta…"− Gimoteó como niña pequeña, ganándose la risa de Yagami.

− "No hay problema, si quieres te puedo hacer un poco de leche."− Animadamente Testarossa asintió y Hayate se dispuso a preparar lo anteriormente mencionado. Nanoha no ocultó su enfado.− "Nanoha-chan, no te enfades tanto que te saldrán arrugas."− Habló con tono erudito la castaña. Fate y Reinforce se miraron apunto de comenzar a reír y a la primera se le ocurrió la mala idea de abrir su boca.

− "A este paso, Nanoha-chan será como una pasita."

− "¡No me digas Nanoha-chan y no seré tan arrugada como una pasa!"− Bramó con la cara roja, enfado o vergüenza, nadie podía descifrarlo. La que más disfrutaba de toda esa situación era la mejor amiga, su sonrisa juguetona delataba su diversión y eso hizo enfadar más a Nanoha. ¿Por qué todas parecían entretenerse a sus costillas?

− "¡Pero me gusta como suena! Eres mala..."− Se quejó.− "¿Puedo decirte Hayate-chan?"− Fate miró a la mencionada, la cual asintió mientras entraba a la cocina.− "¡Gracias, Hayate-chan! ¿Por qué no puedes ser un poco más amable, Nanoha-chan?"− La rubia levantó una ceja, esperando por la respuesta.

− "¡Por qué eres una desconocida que vino a estorbar en mi vida!"− Le apuntó con un dedo, pero Fate parecía más concentrada en el pastelillo que tenía enfrente.− "¿Cómo la aguantabas Reinforce-san? Es… es peor que un niño…"− La mujer de cabellos níveos levantó una ceja, ¿Nanoha estaba comenzando a creer en su historia? Eso era raro.

− "Verás, sólo me divertía con ella, pues como decía Santa, si no puedes contra ella, únetele."− Nanoha se golpeó la frente con su palma. Si no era una que no le ponía atención, era otra que intentaba convencerla de la existencia de Santa Claus, ¿A quién debía matar primero?

_A Hayate._

− "No hay manera de comprobar la historia de ellas, Nanoha-chan."− Dijo Hayate entregándole la taza con leche a Fate, la cual comenzó a beber de inmediato.− "Pero, las coincidencias son muchas… aparecieron cuando escribimos una carta a Santa Claus, una que jamás enviamos y que ellas traían con esa peculiar firma…"− Se sentó al lado de su mejor amiga y bebió un poco de café.− "No saben nada de nuestro mundo y costumbres, pero si saben todo acerca de la Navidad, además tienen esas extrañas cosas que hablan…"− Nanoha miró si entender, y fue cuando vio a Fate sacar de su cinturón aquel triángulo dorado que pensó era decoración.

− "¿Qué es eso?"

− "Es un dispositivo inteligente, ¿Verdad?"− La rubia miró al triángulo, Nanoha se preguntó si de verdad esperaba una respuesta por parte del objeto inanimado. Este pareció brillar unos momentos.

− "_Yes, sir_."− Respondió con una voz mecánica y masculina. Nanoha abrió los ojos con asombro, Hayate sonrió recordando que ella misma había tenido una reacción parecida cuando el de Reinforce le habló.

− "Su nombre es Bardiche Assault, Santa lo construyó hace siglos y me lo regaló, todos los ángeles tenemos uno."− Nanoha miró a Reinforce que tenía una especie de cruz en sus manos.

− "Esta es Schwertkreuz. También es un dispositivo Inteligente, que a diferencia de Bardiche habla en alemán."− Presentó.− "¿Verdad?"

− "_Ha, frau_."− Poseía la misma voz mecánica que el triángulo, pero a diferencia de ese su voz era femenina.

− "Ellos nos ayudan a ubicarnos y nos guían cuando estamos extraviadas, porque ya sabes, donde vive Santa es un lugar muy, muy grande y como nieva todo el año, es fácil perderse."− Contó Fate sin perder esa sonrisa.− "A mi me pasa todo el tiempo, ¿Verdad?"− Nanoha no lo iba a poner en duda, la rubia era tan despistada y atolondrada que era de esperarse que se perdiera en su propio hogar.

− "_Yes, sir._"

− "Bardiche es un poco tímido, por eso casi siempre dice _'Yes, sir'_, no sé porque me trata como un hombre, pero es una gran compañía."

− "Lindos juguetes."− Takamachi frunció el ceño.− "Simplemente es tecnología avanzada, eso no demuestra nada."− Hayate giró los ojos.

− "Cuando los encuentres en el mercado me avisas y nos vamos a comprar uno."− Chistó sarcástica la castaña.− "¡Por favor, Nanoha! Esas cosas son demasiado avanzadas como para ser de este mundo, tiene que haber algo de por medio… ¿Magia, tal vez?"− Levantó sus cejas, esperando una respuesta convincente por parte de su mejor amiga.

− "Bueno, ahora los teléfonos celulares hacen de todo…"− Le restó importancia y miró con aburrimiento a sus invitados no deseados.− "¿Algo más?"

− "No tiene caso."− Murmuró Reinforce. Ajena a la incredulidad de Takamachi, Fate saboreaba otro pastel.

− "¿Y cómo es eso que son ángeles?"− Inquirió Nanoha, cambiando el tema.− "Digo, siempre creí que los ángeles tenían alas y esas cosas, si a lo mejor me mostraran sus alas escondidas les creería."− Una sonrisa burlona se formó en su rostro.

− "Ángeles… es un estatus simbólico, Nanoha-san. Nosotros fuimos abandonados a temprana edad por nuestras familias, Santa nos dice ángeles por que viviendo con él, nunca habíamos sido corrompidas por los pensamientos negativos e insanos de los seres humanos."− Respondió Reinforce con seriedad. Nanoha se estaba quedando sin palabras, podía ser que lo de Santa Claus fuese una mentira, pero lo del abandonó podía ser cierto, quizá eso explicaba la inocencia e ignorancia de Fate, aunque no explicaba porque inventaba esa historia de Santa Claus, de la cual sonaba totalmente convencida, eso quería decir que... ¿_Era todo real_? No, no podía ser.− "Hasta que claro, uno se topa con alguien como Hayate…"

− "Oye, ¡Me ofendes!"− Refunfuñó la nombrada con fingido enfado.

− "Lo siento."− Se disculpó Reinforce sin mirar a su novia, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un sutil rojo. Nanoha no quiso preguntar que había recordado. − "Además, no tenemos superpoderes o cosas así, porque Santa odia la violencia, al principio estos Dispositivos servían para que los ángeles se protegieran, creo que en el pasado se formó una lucha entre dos ángeles donde terminó uno muerto y así se bloqueó esta función."− Nanoha giró los ojos, ¿Más historias llenas de fantasía?− "Santa no nos quiere ver luchar, es un buen hombre y no es pervertido."

− "Por favor, se mete en la casa de las personas sin permiso, ¿Qué es entonces, si no es un pervertido?"− Reinforce le lanzó su mirada más fría.− "Y esas cosas pequeñas no le pueden hacer daño a nadie. ¿Además de quién se iban a proteger?"− Curioseó con una sonrisa mordaz.

− "De los huérfanos rechazados por Santa, aquellos que celebran la Navidad Negra… o algo así me dijo, no escuché la historia entera…"− Fue lo único que respondió Fate, antes de engullirse _otro_ pastel. Durante toda la conversación había estado comiendo, al parecer eso era más importante para ella, que convencer a Nanoha de la existencia de Santa Claus.

− "¡¡Tú!! ¡Deja de comer!"− Regañó sacando la bolsa con los dulces del alcance de la rubia.− "Eres un pozo sin fondo."− Comentó y la rubia la miró con ojos llorosos. − "No voy a caer por esa miradita, Fate."

− "Amargada."

− "Insolente."− Refutó Nanoha.

− "Hacen una linda pareja."− Rió Hayate.

− "¡Cállate!"− Bufó Nanoha.− "Ni en un millón de años haría pareja con ella, es una niña insoportable."− Fate le sacó la lengua cosa que pareció hacer enfadar aun más a Nanoha.

− "Yo creo que Fate-chan te gusta, de lo contrario no hubieses dormido con ella… tan abrazadita."− Habló con tono pervertido, aquel que Reinforce y Nanoha habían aprendido a ignorar.− "Apuesto a que pensaste toda la noche cosas pervertidas."− Fate pareció reconocer la palabra, porque su mirada brilló con esa curiosidad que Nanoha ya conocía.

− "Hayate-chan, ¿Qué es ser pervertida? Nanoha-chan me lo dijo muchas veces anoche."

− "Oh."− La sonrisa de Hayate daba escalofríos.− "No te preocupes, yo te enseñaré muchas cosas, para que seas la novia perfecta de Nanoha-chan. ¿Te interesa?"− Al ver que la rubia asentía varias veces, las otras dos que se encontraban silenciosas, la compadecieron, la pobre Fate se había condenado y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.− "Pues, pervertida es… alguien que le hace algo malo a otra persona o provoca que falte a la moral o a la legalidad. También puede ser sinónimo de seducir, corromper, depravar… en este caso se refiere a lo último."

− "Pero yo ayer no hice nada de eso, y Nanoha-chan me dijo pervertida."− Takamachi se sonrojó y Hayate se rió.− "¿Qué hice mal?"

− "Nada, Fate-chan, nada. Es Nanoha-chan la que tenía pensamientos pervertidos, y el hecho que te haya quitado la ropa lo comprueba…"

− "Tenía la ropa mojada, ¡Se iba a enfermar!"− Dijo en su defensa.

− "¿Entonces, Nanoha-chan se preocupa por mí?"− La sonrisa de Fate era inmensa, sus ojos se iluminaron como dos faroles.

− "¡No!"

− "Entonces eres una pervertida."− Concluyó Hayate.

− "¡¡No!!"

− "¿Me prestas a Fate-chan, Nanoha-chan? Es tan linda que me encantaría pasar más tiempo con ella, y enseñarle algunos trucos."− Los labios de Nanoha se secaron, si Hayate estaba con Fate más tiempo del necesario, su regalo sería una copia andante de esa pervertida… la simple idea de imaginarlo, le aterró.

− "¡¡No, no y no!! Fate se quedará conmigo, en mi casa. Si quiere saber algo yo se lo enseñaré, tu no le pondrás un dedo encima, ¿Escuchaste?"− Su respiración era agitada por tanto grito. Hayate asintió, su sonrisa a cada segundo se ensanchaba más. Nanoha comenzó a analizar las palabras que había dicho y no encontró nada fuero de lo común.

− "Ya veo… ¿Así que tú quieres manosearla?"− Nanoha se hundió en su asiento, con la cara roja.− "Al menos ella tiene más delantera que tu…"− apuntó el busto de la rubia, que de alguna manera se había apoderado de nuevo de los dulces.− "Eres muy afortunada, Nanoha-chan."

− "Ya deja eso, no quiero toquetearla ni nada por el estilo, sólo la quiero proteger de un trauma que le puedas crear."− Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Reinforce y negó rápidamente, asustada.− "No quiero que termine como Reinforce-san, ¡Ve a pervertir _tu_ regalo, y deja al _mío_ en paz!"

− "Oh… entonces, ¿Crees en lo que ellas nos cuentan?"− Nanoha se mordió el labio. Fate la miraba interesada, con _otro_ pastel a medio comer en su mano. Takamachi le devolvió la mirada y suspiró.

− "Ya no sé que creer."− Reconoció sinceramente.− "Me confundieron con todo eso que me contaron, no voy a decir de buenas a primeras que creo en el viejo pervertido, pero no voy a negarme a la probabilidad de que tal vez su historia tenga _algo_ de veracidad…"

− "Oh, que maravilla, para Nanoha-chan esto es un gran paso."− aplaudió Hayate mirando a las dos mujeres criadas por Santa.− "¿Qué hacen? Parecen como si hablaran con sólo mirarse…"

− "Hablamos."− Afirmó Reinforce y apuntó su cabeza.− "Es la única manera de obtener toda su concentración, hablarle telepáticamente."− Rió un poco al ver el mohín de disgusto que su compañera hacía.− "Me decía que debía irse, porque Nanoha-san le permitió quedarse aquí hasta el amanecer."− Takamachi abrió la boca para rebatir a la novia de Hayate, pero ninguna palabra salió. ¿Cómo podía Reinforce saber eso? ¿Realmente podían hablarse por telepatía? Era… era increíble.

− "¿De verdad, Nanoha-chan? ¡Eso es ser cruel, mujer!"− ¿Por qué Hayate no se sorprendía con nada?

− "Ya no se fue, ¿Sabes?" − La rubia sonrió nerviosa al notar como los ojos azules de Nanoha, le miraban con frialdad.− "Se va a quedar aquí, como no tiene familia, ni conocidos…"− su mirada se ablandó notoriamente.− "No soy capaz de dejarla sola, siendo tan idiota como es y sin saber nada del mundo, pero…"− Hizo una breve pausa.− "Tendrá que trabajar, aportar algo de dinero, todavía soy una estudiante universitaria y apenas me puedo mantener sola."− La rubia asintió animadamente.

− "Puedo trabajar, Nanoha-chan."− Hayate miró a su novia y luego a Fate, parecía analizar sus cuerpos.

− "Tengo el lugar perfecto, donde ambas pueden trabajar, sin tener mayores problemas."− Dijo después de un rato.− "Y aprovechando que estamos ya vestidas y desayunadas, ¿Les parece si vamos?"− Ofreció con una amabilidad a la cual Nanoha y Reinforce temieron.

− "¡Sí!"− Fate respondió por todas.

− "Bien, nosotras vamos por nuestros abrigos y nos juntamos en las puertas del ascensor."− Hayate arrastró a Reinforce, la cual llevaba un pastel en su mano. Según pudo notar, la novia de la castaña también tenía una afición anormal por los dulces como su regalo.

− "Nanoha-chan…"− Llamó el ángel con una mueca vacilante.

− "¿Mmm?"

− "¿Ya crees en la Navidad?"− Nanoha sonrió ante la pregunta.

− "Todavía no, Fate-chan."− Le dio un golpe suave en la nariz con sus dedos.− "Tendrás que esforzarte un poco más y tal vez crea en el viejo pervertido y en tu historia."− Comentó juguetona, quizá un poco más feliz de lo que había estado la noche anterior y el último mes. ¿Qué podía decir? La alegría y energía de Fate terminó por contagiársele.

− "Um… ¿Te sientes bien?"− Testarossa le miró extrañada, casi aterrada. En ese poco tiempo que había compartido con Nanoha, se había acostumbrado a su malhumor.− "Un segundo… ¿Me dijiste Fate-chan?"− Le miró con una emoción que Nanoha no era capaz de describir.

− "Si, me gusta como suena."− Repitió las palabras que su regalo le había dicho anteriormente.− "¿Sabes, Fate-chan?"

− "¿Qué?"

− "Estaba pensando, que tal vez no sea tan malo tenerte como compañía."− Fueron palabras sinceras, y Fate sólo sonrió. Después de todo Nanoha no era tan terrorífica como se había mostrado en un principio.

− "Nanoha-chan es una buena persona, lo sabía."− La universitaria se limitó a sonrojarse y balbuceando un agradecimiento le extendió un abrigo a la contenta rubia.

**

* * *

**

El cuarteto caminaba por las frías calles de Tokio, Fate iba caminando al lado de Nanoha, actuaba con relativa normalidad, no apuntaba cada cosa que veía, ni preguntaba nada sobre ese nuevo mundo que se le era mostrado. Se comportaba como una adulta, una adulta un poco hiperactiva, pero una adulta a fin de cuentas. Hayate y Reinforce andaban de la mano, mientras comentaban cualquier cosa que vieran en su camino, ropa, comida, zapatos… sin duda alguna eran una feliz pareja, que Nanoha estaba comenzando a envidiar.

− "Hayate-chan, ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?"− Quiso saber Nanoha, cansada de caminar sin rumbo.

− "¿Recuerdas ese lugar donde vendían unos pasteles deliciosos?"− Con semblante pensativo Nanoha asintió. Recordaba ese lugar, más que por sus dulces exquisitos, por las peculiares vestimentas de sus empleados. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? Por más que quiso no logró recordarlo, sin embargo presentía que algo no muy bueno pasaría. Nada que Hayate sugiriese terminaba bien. _Nada_.

Suspiró agotada. Ni siquiera sabía si deseaba seguir hasta su destino.

− "¿Por qué pareces tan cansada Nanoha-chan?"

− "Por nada, Fate-chan."− La pareja reprimió una sonrisa, mirando la interacción del dúo problema.− "Es sólo que… Hayate-chan."− Le miro de reojo.− "Es un poco loca, va a lugares raros y no sé que clase de trabajo les ofrecerán en ese lugar que nombra."

− "Mmm… no creo que sea malo. De seguro es muy divertido."− Hayate sonrió al escuchar las palabras de la rubia.

− "Fate-chan tiene razón, deberías dejar de darle tantas vueltas al asunto y mejor disfruta del paseo al lado de tu nueva novia."− Nanoha frunció el ceño, era verdad, Fate estaba ahí por su deseo de tener una novia, de tener compañía. Pero… ¿Podía fingir ser la pareja de la rubia sin sentirse incómoda? No se conocían lo suficiente para eso, ¿Verdad? Era demasiado apresurado, era mejor ser sólo amigas.

− "Ni siquiera sé lo que es una novia."− Reconoció Fate, por primera vez su sonrisa fue cambiada por un ceño.− "Es mejor estar así, sin presiones de relaciones extrañas ¿Verdad Nanoha-chan?"− La boca de las tres mujeres restantes se abrió.− "¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?"

− "Woah, Fate-chan, sonaste tan sensata que por un instante creí que eras otra persona."− Hayate fue la primera en reponerse de su impresión.− "Pero, tú viniste aquí con un propósito claro, ¿No?"

− "Sí, lograr que Nanoha-chan crea en la Navidad… o algo así."− Nanoha giró los ojos, ¿Cómo era posible que ya lo hubiese olvidado?

− "Desde luego, pero principalmente para conceder su petición."− Takamachi abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Hayate la cayó con una mirada.− "¿Qué harás luego que logres que Nanoha-chan crea en Navidad?"

− "Yo… supongo que hacer lo que ella quiera, después de todo soy su regalo, permaneceré a su lado hasta que ella me deseche."− Sin poder evitarlo los ojos azules de Nanoha brillaron con furia.

− "¿Por qué dices esas cosas? ¡No eres un objeto que pueda desechar, eres una persona!"

− "Oh, Nanoha-chan habla con mucho ímpetu."− Se burló Yagami, mientras se detenía frente a una enorme tienda que estaba decorada de acuerdo a la época, Fate olvidó la conversación para quedar embobada mirando las luces, parecía que aquellos destellos de colores tenían un especie de poder hipnótico sobre ella.− "Ya hemos llegado, aquí es dónde trabajarán… espero."

− "Esto es…"− Nanoha leyó el letrero que había en aquel enorme local. El nombre era incomprensible, sólo pudo leer algo que se asemejaba a _Harlaown_. Las puertas automáticas se abrieron y entraron al lugar que por dentro se encontraba bien ornamentado y la calefacción lo volvía bastante cálido y cómodo. Fate y Reinforce no ocultaron su sorpresa al ver a las meseras vestidas con un traje similar al de Santa Claus, aunque obviamente mostraban bastante más cuerpo que el abuelo.

− "En que… ¡Hayate-chan!"− Una mujer se acercó a las jóvenes, sus cabellos eran verdosos y sus ojos poseían la misma tonalidad, caminó directamente hacía la castaña y la saludó con un afectuoso abrazo.− "Hace tiempo que no nos venían a ver."

− "He estado un poco ocupada con la universidad, Lindy-san."− Se excusó y miró a sus acompañantes.− "Bueno, ya conoce a Reinforce y Nanoha-chan."

− "Sí, pero a esta adorable rubia no."− Miró detenidamente a Testarossa, la cual le devolvía la mirada curiosa, en realidad le llamaba la atención el color de cabello de la mujer.− "Soy Lindy Harlaown, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

− "Fate Testarossa, señora."− Se presentó un tanto cohibida.− "Un gusto conocerla."− Nanoha hizo una mueca, conforme con los buenos modales de la rubia, al menos Santa Claus había hecho un buen trabajo inculcándole esos modales.

− "_Un momento… ¿Acabo de pensar lo que creo que acabo de pensar? Definitivamente algo no anda bien conmigo hoy."_− Sacudió su cabeza sacando esas ideas extrañas de su mente, y repitiéndose una y otra vez: 'Santa Claus es un ser ficticio'.

− "El gusto es mío, Fate-chan."− Le sonrió enormemente.− "Eres bastante guapa y educada… tal vez tu si le gustes a Chrono-kun…"− Murmuró pensativa la mujer mayor.− "¿Y qué les trae por aquí, chicas?"

− "Verá, Fate-chan y Reinforce necesitan trabajo, y como son extranjeras como usted, pues pensé que este sería el mejor lugar para que empiecen su vida laboral. ¿Tiene empleos disponibles?"− Hayate, para el gusto de Nanoha, era demasiado directa con Harlaown.

− "¿Para que son buenas chicas?"− Reinforce abrió la boca para responder, pero su novia la calló.

− "Un puesto de meseras estará bien, aunque también son buenas haciendo pasteles."− Explicó la castaña.

− "Oh, que maleducada he sido, vengan vamos a tomar asiento y platicaremos mejor esto, tal vez mi hijo deba decidir."− La mujer se alejó y el cuarteto la siguió a una prudente distancia.

− "Fate-chan ten cuidado. Le has agradado a Lindy-san y eso quiere decir sólo una cosa."− La rubia le miró sin comprender.− "Va hacer todo lo posible por que tengas una cita con su hijo, Chrono Harlaown."− Nanoha apretó los puños. Conocía al sujeto y era bastante petulante.

− "¿Con él? Pero si a él no le agrada ninguna mujer, ninguna cumple sus expectativas."− musitó Reinforce.− "No creo que precisamente Fate cumpla sus estándares…"− La miró y se dio cuenta que la rubia no prestaba ni la más mínima atención a la conversación.− "¿Ves?"

− "Uno nunca sabe, Reinforce. Es mejor estar preparadas para todo."− Llegaron a un lugar apartado, Lindy les indicó sentarse en una de las mesas al lado de las ventanas mientras ella iba a buscar al muchacho. Nanoha se sentó a lado de la ventana y Fate a su costado.

− "¿Por qué busca con tanto afán una novia para su hijo?"− Preguntó Nanoha. − "En algún momento llegará la desafortunada."

− "Nanoha-chan, ¿Después podemos ir a crear muñecos de nieve?"− Pidió Fate mirando como unos niños, creaban uno afuera de una tienda.

− "¿Qué? Eso es ridículo, Fate-chan. Quedarás con tus manos congeladas, no es muy agradable hacer uno."− Hayate sentada frente a Fate, giró los ojos intentando ignorar uno de _los momentos Grinch_ de su mejor amiga. A veces Vita-chan tenía mucha razón cuando le decía así.

− "Eso es parte de la diversión navideña, crear muñecos de nieve, hacer ángeles de nieve en el piso, las guerras de nieve, cantar villancicos, decorar el árbol de navidad… pasar tiempo con tus seres queridos haciendo esas cosas…"− Murmuró haciendo un puchero.− "Por favor Nanoha-chan, di que sí. ¿Siiiii?"− Miró a Takamachi con ojos brillantes.

− "Lo pensaré."

− "No te preocupes, Fate-chan. Eso en el idioma de Nanoha-chan es un sí."− Hayate ignoró la mirada asesina de la aludida.− "Podríamos ir después al parque, ahí siempre hay gente haciendo muñecos de nieve, es muy divertido."− el ángel asintió emocionado y nuevamente se quedó mirando fijamente a los niños que terminaban de hacer el muñeco.

− "Lamento la demora."− Lindy nuevamente hizo acto de presencia, a su lado estaba el muchacho nombrado anteriormente, era alto, de cabellos oscuros y en su rostro se veía clara molestia.− "Fate-chan, este es mi hijo, Chrono-kun, es él quién dirige todo este sitio y el que contrata al personal."− Nanoha supuso que la primera cosa en la que ese sujeto se concentraba, era en el físico de las mujeres.

− "Así que ustedes son las que quieren trabajo…"− El chico las miró detenidamente.− "Hayate es muy baja, Nanoha muy gruñona, Reinforce podría trabajar de mesera, es bastante alta y sumisa."− Las tres miraron al muchacho con odio puro, pero él no se dio por aludido.− "Tú debes ser Fate no sé qué."

− "Fate Testarossa."− Se presentó la rubia.− "¿Tú eres?"− Fate hizo evidente el hecho que no le había tomado la más mínima atención a Lindy cuando habló.

− "Chrono Harlaown."− Contestó y sonrió con gusto.− "Un placer."− Tomó la mano de la rubia y con delicadeza besó el dorso de esta.

− _"¡Oh, por favor!, tiene que ser broma. ¿Cómo es posible que le haya gustado Fate a primera vista? ¡Si la chica ni siquiera sabe donde tiene la cabeza!"_− Fue el pensamiento que cruzó la mente de Reinforce, Hayate y Nanoha.

− "Fate también cumple las expectativas, así que ambas quedan contratadas."− Era tan poco ético, que Nanoha se molestó al ver como miraba a _su _regalo con esos ojos llenos de lujuria. Sólo por el cuerpo las había contratado, era tan detestable.− "Los primeros dos días, serán de prueba y ganarán las propinas que les den los clientes, el uniforme se les será entregado acá. Si son buenas en esto, desde el tercer día en adelante ganarán un porcentaje de todo lo que vendan más las propinas."

− "Chrono, te recuerdo que el acoso sexual es sancionado por la ley, así que cambia esa miradita que tienes."− El muchacho gruñó algo incomprensible y le lanzó una mirada punzante a Hayate.− "Sólo comento lo obvio, para que no cometas algún error."− Sonrió divertida.

− "Lo que digas, desde mañana comienzan. A las ocho las quiero aquí, un minuto tarde y quedan despedidas, ¿entendieron?"− Las cuatro asintieron y el muchacho se marchó sin despedirse.

− "¿Comerán algo, chicas?"− Lindy sonreía demasiado feliz.

− "No, tenemos planeado ir al parque."− Hayate se despidió de la mujer y le agradeció la oportunidad que le habían dado a su novia y nueva amiga.

A Nanoha no le hacía muy feliz que a Chrono le gustase Fate.

**

* * *

**

− "¿Por qué le tenía que gustar Fate?"− Inquirió por décima vez Nanoha. Hayate y Reinforce giraron los ojos, cansadas de responder. Estaban sentadas en una banca, muriéndose de frío mientras Fate se divertía haciendo muñecos de nieve.− "Digo… ¡Mírenla!"− Apuntó a la rubia que jugaba alegremente con un par de niños, estaban haciendo un enorme muñeco. − "¡Es una niña! Chrono va a ser un pederasta."

− "Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan físicamente tiene nuestra edad, que mentalmente sea una niña es una historia aparte, además mírala, es bastante guapa, no es raro que a ese pervertido le guste."− La castaña frotó sus manos, intentando calentarlas.− "Si no fuese porque la conoces hace un día, diría que estás celosa de que alguien mire a _tu novia_."

− "¡No estoy celosa! No seas ridícula, además ella no es mi novia."− Contradijo apresuradamente.

− "¿Entonces que te molesta? Si a Fate-chan le gusta Chrono-kun te la podrás sacar de encima, pues sabes que Lindy-san anda desesperada por casar a su hijo."− Rió al ver la molestia en los ojos azules de Takamachi.− "El amor a veces llega sin aviso, de hecho siempre llega sin avisar."

− "Por favor, ¿Qué puede saber Fate del amor? ¡Ni siquiera sabe lo que es ser una novia!"

− "¡Nanoha-chan!"− Llamó Fate y se acercó corriendo a la banca.− "Ven a ayudarnos, ¡Es divertido hacer esto!"− Tomó el brazo de la ojiazul y la levantó de un impulso.

− "¡Espera un momento, Fate!"− Takamachi tomó las manos de Testarossa, ambas estaban azuladas y demasiado frías.− "Estás congelada, ¿No te duelen?"− Frotó las manos de Fate con las propias, en un vano intento de darle calor.

− "No."− Nanoha besó varias veces las manos de Fate, ignorando la mentira obvia.

− "¿Mejor?"− Preguntó sonriendo.

− "Um… sí."− Respondió sonrojada.− "Gra-gracias, Nanoha-chan."− Balbuceó y Nanoha se complació de verla sonrojada. Se veía _tan_ _linda_.

− "Mi mamá siempre decía que los besos son la mejor cura para los dolores."− Rió levemente.− "Cuando era pequeña siempre funcionaba conmigo, me alegra que contigo también."

− "¿No son tiernas, Reinforce?"− Hayate rompió todo encanto del momento.− "El amor se respira en el aire…"

− "Hayate… creo que es apropiado que huyas ahora mismo."− Aconsejó Reinforce, mirando a la furiosa Nanoha acercase a ellas. Fue cosa de segundos, para que el par de ángeles viese como el par de amigas corría por la nieve, una con claras intenciones homicidas y la otra con instintos suicidas, porque se seguía burlando.

− "Oye Reinforce…"− Llamó tímidamente la rubia.

− "¿Sí?"

− "¿Por qué mi corazón latía tan rápido cuando Nanoha-chan hizo eso?"

− "¿Qué?"− le miró sin comprender.

− Sí, mi corazón palpitaba rápido y sonaba como un tambor."− Puso una mano en su pecho, con un semblante pensativo.− "Y sentía extrañas… cosquillas en mi estómago… si eso era…"− Miró a su compañera con una sonrisa que mostraba toda su confusión.− "Me gustó esa sensación ¿Qué es? ¿Por qué me pasa con Nanoha-chan?"

− "¿Sólo con ella?"− Al ver que Fate asentía pasó saliva sonoramente.

− "¿Qué pasa? ¿Estoy enferma?"− Le miró asustada.

− "No… no estas enferma…"

− "¿Entonces?"

− "No puedo explicártelo bien, pero por nada del mundo se lo menciones a Nanoha-san. Al menos no aún."

− "Es algo malo, ¿Verdad?"− Bajó su mirada con tristeza.− "Siempre hago todas las cosas malas…"

− "No es malo, para nada."− Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Fate y le sonrió.

No era raro que sucediese eso, después de todo Nanoha era la primera persona con la cual Fate había hablado después de un año de completo silencio en su hogar natal. Reinforce sabía que Testarossa se aferraba a las personas que le mostraban un poco de afecto, y por experiencia propia sabía que eso se le pasaría pronto.

O eso esperaba.

* * *

_Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios._

**_K4ro._**


End file.
